Dabbles with Ricku
by Nekoyasha12
Summary: Just some dabbles I did to Ricku's fanart over at DA. *NOTE: I may add some more over times, but its status will remain as COMPLETE as this is NOT a story, just dabbles to one in planning
1. Unexpected

Before you all starting raging on how I'm not updating my other fics… Silence.

These here are dabbles to **Ricku**'s pictures on DeviantArt. Her and I chatted a was back and are planned to do a collab story based on her images. Nothing solidified yet. I will place a link at the top of each dabble to her image the bit is referring too.

Now, I have had these five done for months, so there not new. I only felt like sharing them here since I'm been kinda dead with my updates. Hopefully these little snippets I created to her pictures are entertaining enough.

There is no real order. Though I will set them in what I think will be closer to the beginning. There not flaunt for events skip (obviously).

Again, no real plan has been had to turn this into an actually story. These are just some pieces I thought up while viewing **Ricku**'s works.

Image: NO IMAGE TO THESE!

Furious!

Boiling with sheer, seething rage my free claws gouged scars within the concretes thickened wall sending splints and jagged chucks erupted everywhere.

The boy pinned to said wall quaked beneath the demons claws, clamped firmly around his slim neck. His amethyst eyes glazed with pure terror as rivers of tears continued to fall. His fleshy, pale…soft looking lips trembled wildly.

"Please…?" the boy begging again catching his demonic look-alike's attention.

Searing bloodstone eyes bore into the boy causing him to visible flitch.

A heavy growl rumbled in the demons throat. His wings flexed as the tip of his tail twitch irritably.

"What are you?" he snarled heatedly.

The blink, startled and confused. "W-what?"

"I said," the demons claws tightened around the boys throat, erecting a sharp, painful squeak from the human. "What are you?"

Yugi gawked and struggles to breath. It hurt but he know if he even wanted to try and live he needed to try an speak. No matter what pain it caused his lungs. He needed to try.

"I-I do-n't n-no what-y-you are t-talk-ing about-"

"Don't play coy with me boy! I can just as easily rip your beating heart out." the demon hissed. "You can't be human. Even if your stretch says otherwise." The demon's blood gaze glaring into the boy's terrified, yet soft, innocent, tender lights of riched, rare violet-turn amethyst.

Another wretch torn through the demon's heart causing him to growl louder at the unnatural feeling.

Yami didn't know what this sensation was, and he didn't like what he didn't know. And this boy was on his list as number one loathing.

His tail thrashed and his hind claws dug deeper into the grass. "Well!?" he roared.

Yugi's eyes at this point were slowly closed as he continued to loose air.

"C-can't b-br-brea-th…."

Groaning the tanned-red demon released his grip. This _'thing' _wouldn't be going anywhere on his watch.

Yugi crumpled to the ground. Hands instantly grasping at his throat as he coughed roughly trying to inhale air once more.

Yami watched with strange interest as the boy sat knelt down, hunched over gasping for breath.

A small twist zapped his heart making him feel heavy. Was that…guilt?

Yami shook his head violently to rid the though and sensation before glaring down at the curled up boy on the earth.

"Now answer me." he demanded.

Yugi's breath returned. Hoarse and somewhat raspy, but air still all the same.

His focuses returned back to the demon at he was positive was going to kill him. Slowly, still somewhat weak from lack of full oxygen within his lungs and clearly still frightened, rise with a slight wobble to his feet.

He stared at the demonic demon before him more thoroughly now.

His hair was acute to his own except his lining were red as his eyes and he had bolts streaking up. His hair was also far more wild and untamed. His skin was a deep tan with a light hued of red, making it almost a cinnamon brown or even a light russet. Long razor-sharp claws grew out the tips of his fingers. His legs were broad and firm with muscle, his toes were shifted into huge talons.

If anyone had seen pictures of or watched shows on TV you would think his feet were that of a dragons'.

A long, slim tail waved from behind with the tip, red, rounded into a small flowy, practically leafy-thin point making it look like a heart. Two pairs of two small spikes shaped out from the tips base-up on either side.

Two massive demon wings sprawled out to his sides. His wings fingers looked like roots extending out here and there into his membrane. A massive talon curled slightly at the wings tip.

He wore a baggy sky-blue, sleeveless top with slightly tight, yet still flowly black shorts. His face was hard, not releasing any hidden emotions, yet, there was a distinct hued in his eyes. Something akin to confusion and fear and…loneliness? Two fangs on either side of his mouth peaked out, and right on this left cheek two large scars curved down and under his chin.

Astonished was an understatement for Yugi. Though this demon was both ferocious and unspeakably lethal, he was, in Yugi's strange since of the way very good looking. Even handsome!

Before Yugi could stop it a slight blush heated his cheeks. Fearful he turned his face away, hoping the demon didn't notice.

Yami arched an irked brow. Clenching his fangs s he growled, "I'm waiting."

Shifting his gaze back to the creature before him, Yugi shyly asked, "I'm s-sorry, what were you as-asking me?"

Fed you Yami roared, "I **ordered** you to tell me what the fuck you are!" Yami emphasized the word ordered with a vicious snarl. "But since you seem to enjoy trying my patience," As Yami stormed over the Yugi the boy stood still.

Oh how Yugi desired to flee. To run far away from the demon and gain protection so as he would never come near him again. However, something in those searing blood eyes kept him still. Even with his brain was screaming at him to run Yugi's body remained unresponsive.

It wasn't fear holding him back. No. If it was fear he'd be over the wall and halfway home running through the city like a madman. So no, not fear. Then, maybe…possible… curiosity?

Though Yugi knew he was playing a deadly game with fire, he just couldn't help it.

The moment Yami reached the teen he towered over him with a good foot and a half.

Yami stared down at this strange creature. He didn't flee when able to. He did not cower when not restrained. He showed no fear now just shyness and a gleam of curiosity. Who? What was this boy?

Before Yami could do anything the boy gave him the greatest shock in his entire existence.

"Sorry for my rudeness earlier. I'm Yugi Moto. What's your name?"

Yami stared, gawked in sheer unbelieving at the seemingly human boy.

To stunned his lips moved without him knowing and his vocals activated on there own.

"Yami," his response was somewhat a horsed whisper.

Yugi smiled slightly, ignoring the demons previous tone. "Nice to meet you Yami."

This creatures… This human…! This…boy! What was it? His scent, his outlook, his natural behaviors, all stated he was human. And yet…

"Why do you not fear me boy?" Yami asked. A firm growl followed as his features hardened once more.

Yugi saw this and softly sighed. He actually liked it when the demon's face was soft and not contorted with anger.

"Well, there can be two reasons," he stated catching Yami again off guard by the answer.

Yugi lightly smiled.

"One, no matter how much fear I'd show or ask you would kill me."

The simple statement caused Yami to vaguely flinch. Why did such a casual, and most common claim startle him? He had killed thousands before without though or hesitation. So why…? Why was the boy's statement startled him so? Was it simply because it came from _**this**_ boy?

"Or two," Yugi continued. "You would still kill me, but I'd at least get to know you a bit more before dying," he finished with a small smile.

Wide eyed the demon was to say the least.

'_What… Who the hell is this human?'_ Yami gawked. _'Where could such an innocent and pure creature even be conceived in a world such as today's?' _

Too in awe by the boys honesty, which Yami knew was true, Yugi had approached Yami with slight nervousness. The boy now stood a few inches from the demon's space, gazing down at the grass..

"I-I'm ready."

"What?" Yami gasped, sliding a step back.

"Well, you are here to kill me, right?"

Again, the boys bluntness startled the normally collected demon. He couldn't help but gaze every-so fondly down at the brave human.

Yugi's head was lowered to the side. He didn't want to see the bloodlust he was such spotted within the demons eyes.

"No." Yugi jerked his head up. Questioning his sanity if he had hear right or if he was just in sheer-denial-hope, but the strange new spark in Yami's eyes seems to convince him otherwise.

Said demon couldn't resist a demonic chuckle. Even more so when he heard Yugi's cute squeak of "What?" as is he could not believe he was allowed to see Christmas presents before Christmas.

"I said," Yami started, strangely soft. "No. I did not come here to kill you. I've actually been following you for some time now."

Yugi's cheeks rose in heat. "W-what!? Y-You have?" he stammered.

Again Yami chuckled, feeling more…at ease? If one could actually believe. "Yes well, it surprised even myself."

Catching this Yugi's eyes brightened curiously. "Really? How come?" he asked with a slight tilt of his head.

For the umpteenth time that day Yami found himself unusually quiet and unknowing what to say.

A bizarre warmth crept over his face. He chose to ignore it. Seeing as it wasn't causing him harm nor the boy.

However Yugi noticed instantly and couldn't help but giggle.

Once more taken aback, Yami gazed on surprised. What had he done now?

"Oh wow, Yami. You look so cute." The statement caused the heat on Yami's face to become hotter. Which only seem to cause the boy to laugh harder.

"I didn't know…demons could…blush!" he said in between giggles.

Yami, suddenly noticing all to late what the heat was, folded his wings over his head, growling in embarrassment.

Breathing to steady his laughter Yugi smiled. "I get it now. You much have a crush on me."

Faster then Yugi could blink Yami's wings burst wide with a roar, "What!?" causing Yugi to stumble back, shaken.

"I-I'm s-sorry. It… It's j-just when someone st-stalks another that-that usually means they l-like them ini in some m-manner."

Yugi became anxious, not knowing if he had upset Yami of not now. Though when Yami remain silent and stared as his blush returned Yugi's frown flipped.

"Hey Yami, can I tell you a secret?"

Uncertain Yami remained quiet until his curiosity got the better of him and he just nodded.

Sighing Yugi gazed down. "I've always been…'different' as you can see. And for some strange reason I'm able to see the good lights in other. But what makes me wonder is that…" Yugi turned his head towards the concrete wall. "I've always disliked the darkness and everything within it."

Yami remained silent. Even though he wanted to speak he didn't, for one reason of another, he didn't know but stayed quite as Yugi continued.

"I've never liked it. Witches and dark magic. Shadows and monster. But mainly demons and there sins."

Yami vaguely downcast his gaze, feeling a strong ping pull at his chest as he watched the boy.

"However, with you it's different." Yugi sighed causing Yami's head to snap back up with shocked hopefulness, unbeknown to him.

"I can clearly see your darkness, but I'm not afraid. In fact," Yugi rose and turned directly facing the demon. Gazing with a perplexing sheen in his vivid amethyst pools, which seemed to make Yami hold his breath as the human walked towards him.

When the smaller stopped he stood inches from the demon. A softer, more soothing smile graced his lips and a lively sparkle twinkled in his rare amethyst, soul-stones.

"I strangely feel safer then I've ever been in my life, when I'm with you, Yami.


	2. Can I taste you?

Image:

http: www DOT ricku DOT deviantart DOT com/ art/ Can-I-taste-you-Coloured-183344013

(replace the 'DOT' the '.' and backspace the gaps)

Yugi shook nervously as he lay on the bed topless before his demon love.

They had yet to make love due to Yugi's intense shyness and uneasiness.

The most they've got was stroking each other's chests and kissing, lick or nipping said exposed flesh.

Now was one such time, but Yami seems to want to try and archive more.

Yugi sat up with a start.

"Yami, please no! I'm not ready!" Yugi cried, filled with anxiety.

He knew he was being difficult, but he was afraid. Yami was the highest ranked demon, and if he so wanted he could easily take Yugi with little effort, but Yami love the smaller human boy and promised him he'd wait until he felt comfortable enough to take the next step.

Yami turned up and gazed passionately towards Yugi.

"I wont go that far Yugi, but please… I crave to taste more of you." the demon deeply groaned with urging need.

Uncertainty flashed over amethyst eyes and when the teen said nothing Yami rose and moved up towards him.

Yugi flinched back some, worried he may have upset and postponed the demon to long of him take him.

Yami grasped Yugi's left shoulder to help support the boy as he took the teens other wrist in a tender but stern hold as he leaned in closer to the human's face until they were mere inches apart.

"Please Yugi? I know you're not ready to go that far yet, but please? I want to taste you. I _need_ to taste you. To _**truly**_ taste all of you." Yami begged. "Please Yugi, grant me this request?"

Amethyst gazed deeply into slightly shadowed crimson, now gleaming a faint sheen of violet in desperate plea of longing.

Yugi's heart skipped at the fiery need and scorching love he saw within the demon's gaze. A demon he though, not to long ago would just want to have him and be done with it.

'_Maybe…'_ he pondered. "A-Alright Y-Yami. But please n-no…"

Yami beamed his love a soft, thankful and assuring smile.

"I won't Aibou. Not until you tell me you're ready, but I promise you, what I want now will be even more pleasurable then what we've been doing. Though not as much as the final step, but still thoroughly enjoyable."

"It… It won't hurt…will it?" Yugi timidly asked.

Yami shook his head, still smiling.

"No Little One. This has no pain and is all pure pleasurable. For both of use."

A smile began to form on Yugi's lips as a sparkle lit his eyes.

"Okay Yami. I trust you."

Yami 'hum'ed his gratitude before returning to the spot he had unwillingly abandoned to continue lower on his love. Ready and willing to give him all the love and pleasure Yugi would allow at this time


	3. My Guardian

Image:

http: www DOT ricku DOT deviantart DOT com/ art/ YYxY-My-Guardian-180596262

(replace the 'DOT' the '.' and backspace the gaps)

"Yami, what are you doing?" Yugi asked his lover and recently appointed Guardian as said demon continued fiddling with a piece of cloth on the dresser.

"Nothing more love," Yami answered sweetly, finishing whatever it most definitely was before turned around.

His blood ruby pools seemed to drinking in the breathless sight of his lovers, lushes, birthday-form.

A husked growl rumbled his throat forcing him to swallow hard, muffling his rising need.

"Yami, why did you want me like this?"

Yugi lay naked upon there bed, the sheets purposely ruffled. Said human lay close to the edge, his left knee slightly risen as he began feeling a bit shy of his awkward pose of exposure.

The demon's eyes had darkened down three shades, "So beautiful," he moaned softly, heading around the bed to the edge Yugi was closest to.

Taking another moment to admire his lovers flawless, angelic form Yami began to crawl you beside Yugi. Though to stopped mid-crawl.

His wings slightly bend over his light as only his left knee rested on the bed. His right hand, placed close beside Yugi's right hip, allowing him balance for his upper body. His left hand ghosted its claws over the sensitive flesh of his human's collar bone making his whole appetence portray that of a jungle cat teasing its prey.

"Yami…?" Yugi moaned arching into the touch.

"Yugi," Yugi watched his demon's red eyes bleed a brighter red down to a darkened- almost blackened blood as his slits dilated some. Yami smirked devilishly as he purred, "Look towards the dresser Little One."

As he said this Yami himself turned, his smirk growing more devious.

Yugi turned uneasily towards the dresser only to just barley hear a faint something. He could have sworn it was a like a 'click' or a muffled 'clank' of some sorts.

Curious and a bit worried he stared more intently towards the dresser only to have his face pulled back into a passionate kiss causing the teen to deeply moan.

"Yami, what was that sound?" Yugi panted when they pull for air.

Giving his human a fangy grin, "You'll see soon enough Angel," Yami purred, a bit to sweetly for Yugi's liking.

Yet all rationally thoughts were cast aside when the demon lunged forwards giving his lover a searing kiss which caused them both to moan loud.

The demon could clearly scent his Yugi's rapidly, climbing arousal which only caused his own to grow faster and harder.

"Yami…" Yugi moaned as the demons began kissing and licking down his neck while his left claws gingerly scraped his chest making the boy arch slightly.

The demon growled, lustful and needy brimstones

blazed up towards his lover as he continued there foreplay.

There love making went well into the wee-hours of the morning before both light and darkness fell into a blissful and content sleep, buried within the others form.

It wasn't until late afternoon, almost early evening did Yugi stir to an empty bed.

He stretched and yawned before sitting up only to wince slightly.

"You should rest some more Aibou."

"Don't worry Yami. I'll be…" Yugi trailed off when he turned to see his demon enter the room.

Yami had gone and made him a fairly late brunch, though despite it being to late for such a meal, the fact that Yami cooked; which was surprising in itself. That it was not the meal that caught the little light's curiosity, but was four small, rectangular looking pieces of papers he held.

Smirking like the devil she was, Yami watch as Yugi eyed the four items in his claws. Walking over to his mate, the demon set the tray of food in Yugi's lap before sliding beside him on the bed.

Yes, he was very hungry; he wouldn't be after the pervious night's events? Though ignoring his food Yugi's gaze was more intent on the strange items then the tempted aroma of his meal.

"Yami…?" Yugi began uneasily. "What are those?"

"These?" the demons inquired innocently causing a shiver to run up Yugi's spine.

Yami grinned, wide enough allowing a few fangs to gleam. This caused a nervous gulp from the little teen.

When the next word Yami spoke glided from his lips like sweet, succulent honey Yugi gasped, horrified as he lunged for the items in a desperate attempt to seize them.

Yami, however would have none it that and stretched the items out of his Little One's reach.

"Yami, what the hell!" Yugi cried urgently still trying to reach those four cursed objects.

The demon only grinned.

"I must thank you Yugi. I'm truthfully glad you spent those hours teaching me how those 'still motion' devices you humans call cameras work." Yami playfully waved the four items in the air. "These are some treasure-able images Aibou," he purred.

Finally sighing in defeat Yugi settled back down, picking at his meal of eggs with sliced sausage and bacon bits, toast and a half of a banana. A glass of orange juice to the side.

"Can… Can I at-at least s-see them?"

Yami smile at his little loves shyness. It was unbelievably cute.

"Just don't ruin them okay? These are going into my privet treasure stash."

Even though Yugi knew the pictures would be of there intimacy from the other night, Yami's claim of how he'd cherish them brought a warming smile to his face.

Carefully taking the photos from his demon's hold Yugi examined the top one only to erupted beet-red.

Yami softly chuckled. "I liked that one because I think it clearly captured your responsiveness."

Yugi only stared down, still red as he looking over the image.

It showed Yami looming over the teen's sleek, sweat soaked body. His demon's wings risen up, Yami's tail wrapped around Yugi's stretched out left leg as it's end clearly showed it flickering and teasing the tip of the boy's hardened erection.

Yami's left hand was seen clawing down Yugi side, drawing tiny trickles of the boy's blood as it looked like Yami's other hand held both the human's wrists pinned above his head. Yugi's right leg was wrapped around Yami's waist as his back was arched so much so he could have been declared a male Neko-Tama* with such flexibility.

Yami was attending to a ripe nipple of the teen's as Yugi's head was thrown back in what looked to be a loud cry. His expression displaying nothing but sheer pleasure.

Yugi had to close his eyes and concentrate on controlling his slightly now growing arousal as she shifted to the next picture.

The moment he opened his eyes he instantly regretted it as a searing jolt erupted within his loins and Yugi's beet face blazed a searing crimson.

The demon couldn't help but laugh. "I _really_ liked that one, Aibou."

Yugi turned even redder, if that's even possibly as he studies the photo.

He was straddled over Yami's waist, knees bend fairly low, his feet appearing to be pressing harshly into the sheets. His back was once again arched though in a tilted angle skyward with his head thrown back and his lips ripped wide open allowing what ever sound that had escaped to be sharp and very loud.

His eyes were crushed tight as streams of liquid slipped from the corner of his eye and the edge of his mouth. Both streams flowing down his ecstasies face, his tongue slightly sticking out of his opened mouth. Both of his arms were stiffened behind him, death gripping Yami's thighs to the point of little droplets of black blood to squeeze out of demon's russet flesh.

Yami lay on his back, though in a light arch. The demon's head was tilted slightly up while his mouth was opened wide revealing several razor fangs. Though his expression was that of immense pleasure due to the erect expression with this eyes clamped shut tight.

One of the demon's hands clung to Yugi's hip while the other was gripping his human's hardened, lower regain.

In the midst of there moment a white substance showed to be shooting out from between Yugi's legs. A couple drips already lay on Yami's chest and dripped down his gripping hand.

Yugi had to cover his mouth to hold back a startled cry at the photo. Yami just snickered.

"I never knew you could look to erotic in your release when riding me, Little One."

If it could, steam would have hissed from Yugi's ears from over embarrassment. Quickly to turned the photo to the next one. Hoping it would be something less erect, but with Yami nothing was as it should be.

Risking a glance down Yugi's scarlet face dimmed down to a soft flush as to gazed over the third image.

A warming spark lit his center as he smiled, shyly but tenderly.

"I wanted to try and get a remembrance of your first time taking me Aibou," Yami stated sweetly.

Yugi's smiles grew as his other hand subconsciously reached for his back.

A saddening frown suddenly pulled Yami's happiness away.

"I'm really sorry Aibou. I hope it still don't hurt."

Yugi's smile softened as he turned to look at his demon. "No Yami. I'm fine, you healed it good." Yugi assured his demonic lover softly before turning back to gaze at the picture.

He was once again on top and Yami on bottom, but this time it was clear to whom was taking who. Yami's legs were wrapped firmly around Yugi's waist and his tail wound up his right arm, gasping it tightly.

Yami's head was tilted to the side as one could see his blissfully pleasured expression. The demons mouth gasped ajar, a few fangs peering out as a heavy trail of saliva slipped from the corner of his mouth.

Yugi's hands held firm to Yami's hips as the demon's claws raked fiercely into the boy's back, blood seeping freely from the large slices. Yugi's mouth was open in what looked to be a hard groan or moan as his eyes were closed shut and his head was loomed over a bit. Sweat glazed there bodies profoundly.

Yugi's studying of the photo was drawn away by a whimper from his demon.

The boy smiled reassuringly but didn't turn to look at the demon.

"I promise I'm alright Yami."

The whimpers softened to silence before Yugi turned and gave Yami an dove-like kiss on his lips.

"I'm alright Yami. I swear."

Finally excepted his little light's reassurance, Yami nodded before Yugi turned back to the photos as he shifted to the finally one.

The moment he saw it a large grin spread his lips and his eyes began to twinkle.

Yami grinned fondly at his little light's reaction. Though to anyone else the demon's express would be see as 'stupid' or 'goofy', but not to Yugi.

"I think I want this framed and placed on my nightstand table."

The picture was of the moment before there erotic love making transpired. The time when Yugi wondered what Yami was doing by the dresser before crawling on the bed like he did.

Only this showed Yugi looking slightly anxious, for at the time he had know idea what his demon was plotting.

Yugi had to admit, despite his vulnerable and nervous appetence he rather liked it. The image not only portrayed there true personalities, but also his beloved demon's protectiveness and loving gentleness all in one. Even though they were naked he wanted it displayed in there room.

Yugi leaned over against the older male's exposed chest, releasing a content sigh of luxury.

Yami smiled warmly, wrapping his arms around his smaller lover, laying his claws gingerly so as not to cut, but protectively against Yugi's chest as if guarding his heart.

Yugi hummed soothingly.

"I love you Aibou." Yami purred nuzzling into the side of Yugi neck.

The boy giggled at this. "I love you too Yami," he pecked the demon's cheek. "And thank you."

Yami gave one of those uber rare beam-glowing and wholeheartedly warm smiles, gazing lovingly into pools of shimmering, elegant amethyst. A soft, soothing purr trickled from his throat as he leaned his russet forehead down against his creamy-peach Aibou's.

Yugi reached up with his hand to stroke his demon's rich reddish-deep tan cheek that was lined with his two scars.

A soft cooing purred from Yami, leaning into the velvet touch as Yugi places a feather soft and sweet kiss to the demon's lips.

Eagerly Yami returned the kiss just as gentle but with a flare of passion before pulling away, smiling.

"Eat Aibou," he ordered softly.

Yugi beamed as he turned back to his out-of-timed brunch and began to truly eat.

The picture of them on the bed before there nightly actions took place stood proudly prompted at the top of the tray. In Yugi's clear line of sight.

Neko-Tama- a cat person; depicted as a human with cat ears, tail, eyes, claw-like nails and sometimes paws. Though they may look more human then cat there instincts, senses and movement are that of a felines.


	4. Only for You

Image:

http: www DOT Ricku DOT deviantart DOT com/ art/ Only-for-you-coloured-182212273?q=gallery%3Aricku%2F812079&qo=67

(replace the 'DOT' the '.' and backspace the gaps)

Yami sat on the thick concrete wall. His wings somewhat bend in, his tail lolled to one side and his right leg dangled slightly as he gazed down at his lover.

"Hey Aibou, I know you're trying to get me to relax and all, but why'd you bring use out here?" Yami asked, a faint smirk growing. "There's nothing but you and I here." the demon grinned. "Or did you have some other motive for-"

Yugi had gazed on puzzled up at his lover before groaning.

"Yami, can't you think of anything else other then sex for once?" Yugi huffed, a mild playful smirk tugging the corner of his lips.

"But Aibou, you're so good," the blood-eyed demon whined seductively, causing a slight shiver of excitement down the teen's spine.

"No Yami," he began softly, yet a low, firm tone of seriousness hummed as he spoke. "I actually came here to remember the beginning. Knowing how blessed I am to have met you, I wanted one last look."

Puzzled Yami turned from Yugi's tender smile to finally take in the surroundings.

It wasn't anything much. Just a larger grassy field with a silent forest lining a few yard ahead of them and a massively tall buildings along with the rest of the city ablaze with life behind them, on the other side. Only the concrete wall Yugi's back was pressed against and Yami perching it's low-hight limit divided both worlds of free, lush nature and humanity technology.

In truth Yami saw nothing special about the place. Even all those gray chucks of gritty concrete that lay scattered about a few feet away didn't seem anywhere near as special as his little hikari. So what was so damn great about this dull, boring place that his Little One found so symbolic towards them?

Yami continued searching when several cracks over various sizes caught his eye.

An alerting jolt shot though the demon's heart as a magnetic pull of something…curiosity? Tugged at his being. Hopping down Yami proceeded cautiously towards the small gashes, all the while remaining alert for anything and keeping a protectively eye over on his mate.

Yugi began to smile as he watch him demon seeming start recapping long ago events. The smaller boy rolling his eyes as he noticed the demons focus more on him.

As he inching closer Yami then began to see what had caused all those cracks and in-depth gashes within the think man-made stone. Five vicious kerfs appeared to have eaten deep into the wall. Leaving horrendous and ugly scars forever buried within the rock.

Yami stared sternly at the gray battle scared slab before watching his lover walk over towards the forever wounded wall. A smile lit his features as he placed a gentle hand upon an ashy, scared wound, stroking the ridged stone gingerly.

"Yugi," Yami approached his love with a look of deep concern. "Why here? This place of all holds no fond memories for me." the demon slowly sighed. Grief in his tone as flash of there first meeting ran through his mind. Remembered trying to kill Yugi, his love for the very first time in this exact spot.

Yugi smiled as to cupped his demons face. tenderly running his thumb over the two scars marking across his left cheek as he gazed lovingly into those bleeding red eyes he had so deeply fallen for.

"Because," he started in a tender whisper. Boring raw emotion from his shimmering amethyst gems into the demons sea-churning, pools of distressed blood.

"Regardless of the bad, it's the very first place we met. And if we hadn't in this way we wouldn't be together."

A soft, faint gleam twinkled with red lights. Shaky, but a clearly content sigh trembled from Yami's lips, leaning into Yugi's touch.

"I know it's where I could have met my end, but it wasn't." Yugi beamed. "Instead it was where _'our'_ beginning began." Leaving forward the human brushed his lips over his demons erected a soft moan.

"And that's why I treasure this place. Because it helped get me you."

With that Yugi leaned into Yami, kissing him softly with a gently invitation for passion.

Growled pleasantly Yami excepted and pulled his human flush against him, deepening the kiss.

Both moan harshly as there tongues battled for dominancy. Though, due to the extra sleekness of his tongue and aid from his tortuous fangs Yami won within mere seconds.

They kissed and tasted each other for as long as they could before air was needed. Slowly both pulled away panting as the demon leaned his forehead against his hikari's, lacing his claws within his little light's fingers.

"I love you Yami," Yugi sighed, a faint blush lining the bridge of his nose.

Yami grinned lovingly, though his eyes shun with something not of demon-kind.

"I love you too, My Little Angeled Yugi.


	5. I'll Kill You for This!

Image:

http: www DOT Ricku DOT deviantart DOT com/ art/ I-ll-Kill-You-for-This-188367251?q=gallery%3Aricku%2F812079&qo=33

(replace the 'DOT' the '.' and backspace the gaps)

\Yugi Mind-link\

/Yami Mind-link/

Flashing past buildings and over wide parks and fields Yami sped in a hast.

\Yugi! Yugi where are you?\ the demon called out to his mate through there bonded mind-link, but received no answer.

Panic stricken Yami pushed to gain speed.

\Aibou please?!\ he cried out.

Suddenly he felt a faint pull. It was weak, very weak but thankfully close.

\Aibou?\ Yami tried again, a bit softer but sounding all the more urgent.

/Y-Ya-mi…/

\Aibou! Where are you? Are you alright?\

/Y-Yam-i… D-docks… Ware-h-house one… Man-y men…/

Yami had just arrived over the warehouse when Yugi went silent.

\Yugi!? \

No answer.

\Yugi are you there?! Yugi!?\

A sharp zap of pain was transferred through the mind-link causing Yami to hover and jerk back sharping in mid-air before growling viciously and plundering down into the shadows.

PONDERING SCENE HERE FOR RICKU WERE INSERTS YUGI CAPTURED AND/OR TORTURED

A defining screech erupted within the warehouse causing everything to double over and cling to there ears, crying in agony.

"What the fuck it that!" one of the men howled just as the sound stopped.

An eerie, bone chilling silence consumed the area before a blood curtailing cry torn everyone's attention over to a man who stood closest to Yugi.

The man, once alive now lay sprawled out dead in the rapid pooling of his own blood. His throat completely torn out and his stomach sliced open; intestines and organs strolled out before the opening. Blood trailing down the dead man's, his eyes bleak and milky-pale with lifelessness.

A human-like creature stood before them, hissing sinisterly causing everyone to either flee of stumble farther back. Heavily coated, thick scarlet liquid trickled from the humanoid creature's claws, an equal amount of the same fluid dripped down the beast's mouth, it's fangs soaked with the substance.

His eyes ragging with untamed fiery fury locked with each and ever human as Yami hastily backed up towards where Yugi was.

Upon glancing at his appearance Yami's heart lurched. He sickeningly spat and snarled darkly before leaning down to lift his little mate within his arms.

Yugi whimpered in pain at the shifting of his beaten and wounded body.

This only heightened Yami rage as he cradled his Little One protectively within his arms.

His blood red eyes now darkening, practically a blackened red. A deep disgusted frown pulled his face, his two main fangs gleaming out. Yami's wings flexed and his tail slashed from side to side.

Yugi's once flawless and angelic features were now no more.

His face was littered with scraps and bruises. A deep cut, still bleeding lined over his right brow as a thin stream of his life source leaked over the corner of his right mouth. Deep cuts, large bruises and even several burns marking Yami's little mate's small frame. A foreboding plight festered with the demon's heart as he took notice to the fact that Yugi's cloths were ripping and tattered, barely leaver slivers of cloth. Yet what truth seethed the old demon's blood and caused a sensation of his heart being ripping and and plaguing sickness to embed itself within his core…. Blood. Yami's sensitive nose was overwhelmed with the scent of Yugi's blood and several over smells emanating from his mate's lower body.

Yami didn't dear check now. He was already teetering on the brink of going into a Demonic Feral.

Sneering with overwhelming irate, Yami gleamed his massive fangs, tearing into each vile mortal's soul with his loathing leer.

"None of you shall leave here alive," Yami hiss, venom pouring with each syllable. "For daring to place your vile hands upon my Aibou…" Yami's eyes darkening to black, his wings thrust up opening to there fullest as this tail slammed against the concrete flooring of the warehouse, creating several deep craters.

He tore off the jacket he wore and cocooned his mate protectively and securely within its warm and shielding fabric.

"I'll kill you all for this!" Yami roared, his eyes taking on the completely depth of obsidian as his sinister and deathly menacing aura exploded to life.

"Each and ever last one of you!


End file.
